


A few centimeters lower... [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Strip game maybe, hum..., really there no tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	A few centimeters lower... [fanart]

Hum ok there is an explanation that goes with this drawing.  
It's a sort of bet with a friend who told me that the heroes's costumes of the end of the film were really not sexy.  
And I wanted to prove her wrong !  
And I think these zippers are really very erotic !  
No ?

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15081208201157019.jpg.html)


End file.
